


Mass Effect: Hagalaz Afterparty

by MeanJeanBaby



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: After Suicide Mission, F/F, Flirting, Hagalaz, Wine, celebrating, paragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanJeanBaby/pseuds/MeanJeanBaby
Summary: Basically, some banter I had some fun cooking up. Yes, I sat back and sparked an idea. :p





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a novice at writing fanfiction. But since Mass Effect has had a monumental impact on me, this might be my second attempt at it. First successfully completed one. Although, I always feel like I could add more to this. Please, by all means leave your feedback!!!

Location: Hagalaz  
Agamemnon Shepard: Spacer, Adept, War Hero  
Chose to destroy the Collector Base  
LI: Liara T'soni  
Paragon w/ a hint of renegade  
Gained everyones loyalty.  
Starring: Garrus, Tali, Liara, Mordin, Jacob, Jack, Miranda, Samara, Thane, Feron, Glyph, Legion, Zaeed.

 

The gang was on Hagalaz, and standing around Liara and her terminal greeting her. After successfully blowing up the Collector Base, Shepard in a heat of excitement punched up the galaxy map and ordered Joker to head there at once. 

Lots of chit chat going around about the fight. You can hear Miranda and Jack priming each other with subtle arguments of who had the better moves or who was the better fighter. "Please, Jack, when you're older I'm sure you'll realize that it takes more than rage and biotics to survive. If you have strategy..." "Then I'd be just another one of the crew with a stick up his ass...I mean look at you and Garrus." "Yes, Jack look at us," She puts a hand on her hip and flips her hair, "deadlier, even more so than you...probably." Even Miranda didn't believe herself. Jacks laughs a little. Miranda could have sworn she just saw a glimpse of a different side of Jack in her eyes just then. Until Jack quickly diverts her eyes and goes back to stone cold killer. 

Feron pipes up from the chatter, "Liara, shall we crack the wine we've purchased specifically for the day that Shepard returns. I deem it best, surprisingly everyone DID survive."

"Hey!" Shepard gestures her hands in question. "Come on, you had that little faith in me? I'm shocked-I am HURT-by your lack of...you know what, Feron, go get the wine." She points him away. "Get the damn wine." She can't help but laugh.

Liara chimes up, "Yes, Feron get the damn wine, I am just as shocked. Tsk tsk." She shakes her head in disapproval. "I had faith in you Shepard, with every part of my being." She pets Shepards face. "With all due respect, Shadow Broker, I believe you were exceedingly stressed at the improbablity of their return. If you do not remember this I have recordings from several occasions..." Glyph pipes up wasting no time. "Thanks for coming by!" Liara cuts him off, Shepard is still grinning, shaking her head at her lover. "I believe you, Shadow Broker. You wouldn't lie to me....right? I mean you're beautiful just look at you." "Shepard." Liara says in that tone. "Have I mentioned how much I love it when you say my name like that." "Once or twice." Shepard and Liara are pulled together by an invisible source as they stand there talking.

"Hey! You two." Kasumi appears out of nowhere in front of them. "Does it EVER occur to you that other people are present? Or do you actually...really just...know how adorable you guys are.Yep. That's probably it." Kasumi interrupts and answers her own quesion and with a quick nod of her head, walks away, off into the direction of the wine, probably.

Garrus and Zaeed stepped off the the shutter controls and picked up the Shadow Broker model and started talking about it. "I was WITH Shepard on this mission, let me tell you, this area right here for the ship? A pain in the ass, look at how much cover there just ISN'T." "I see that, yeah." Zaeed agrees and stares intently at the model. "And perfect sniping positions I see right here." He points out. "Yes, for the enemy. Turians aren't taught to duck, you know." "You gotta respect the Goddamn asshole smart enough to design it in this particular manner, ya?" Opposite of Garrus and Zaeed stood Jacob and Mordin staring at the terminal obviously talking shop. 

Tali was helping Feron crack the wine and hand out glasses. "Oh no, this one is for me, guys, step away from Quarian and no one has to get hurt." She says in a sarcastastic tone as she slips a really long straw into the entire wine bottle. "Let's hope this wine is filtered enough, Feron, is this wine filtered enough? Tell me...ah well, who cares." She waves her own question away with her hand before letting Feron reply, "Liara! Liara, Liara, Liara..." She trails off as she walks towards the pair, all swagger in her hips and no regrets. "We missed you on the Normandy. Didn't we Shepard." Liara sensed the obvious flirtation. "While you were safe in your dangerously and strategically placed ship, might I add, we were dodging debris, bullets...bodies...Shepard your biotics have really improved since the days of Saren." She says very loosely, taking a drink from her straw. Shepard laughs a little, "I'm actually very glad Liara was in a dangerously and strategically placed ship rather than me putting her up to what we've just been through." "What about me? Tali's adorable! You said it yourself. And then you let me hop aboard you're amazing and beautiful, not to mention well endowed with a sexy robotic voice, ship. And THEN, and then proceed to let me climb into the shafts of the Collector Base? I mean I know you've always dreamt of me doing some hot things but, Shepard...I disapprove..." At this point all Shepard could do is shrug her shoulders at Liara and shake her head. Liara's eyes obviously probing for a logical explanation. 

"...we did get paid though. This? I approve." 

"Someone else might have gotten it wrong." Shepard replies, smiling, shaking her head at her friend. 

"Of this I am not so sure. I am the only other technical expert aboard the Normandy."  
Legion stood in front of the armoury, contemplating and motionless, while Samara and Thane stood beside him, nodding there heads in approval of Legions argument.

"Yes, but Legion...shields? I see no error in my decision." Shepard yells up to Legion, a little arrogance shining through. "Of course not, you ARE Commander Shepard. You do things YOUR way." Liara rolls her eyes. They just look at each other and smile.

"Hey, what do you think they're talking about." Jack stops her bickering with Miranda and nods in the direction of Thane and Samara. Feron looked like he was very happy to be in the presence of a load of people since Hagalaz didn't entertain very much.

"Good question, Jack. I mean, if I were to guess I think it would be something...immensily philosophical. " She grabs the glass of wine from Feron, animating with her hands at her guess. 

"Maybe. Maybe Thane made a pass at her and they're being expertly discreet about it." Jack scoffs a bit taking a big sip of her wine. 

"And how long have you two been together?" He asks. Both pairs of eyes dart at him immediately. 

"...What? No, we're not...together." Miranda quickly defends, brushing the hair from her face. Jacob over hears this and steals a glance in their direction.

"Oh. My apologies. You have so much chemistry I just though..." He noticed the two biotics had the same stare on their face. 'What the fuck are you talking about?' kind of stare. "...Enjoy your drinks." He said as he darted away rather embarrassed.

"Why-do people always assume we're dating. We're just talking are we not?" Miranda sighs putting a hand to her forehead.

"No shit...I'm not hanging out with you no more." Jack puts her finger in Mirandas face. "You and your...low cut..jump suit and ...flawless hair and...perfect body." Jack seemingly becomes unaware of her stare that has gone hazy.

Miranda smiles subtly and leans in closing their proximity with a question behind her eyes, as if to say something like, "Are you serious?" But instead Jack hears,"Say more stuff like that." Flirtatious look in her eyes Jacob noticed. She's never looked at HIM that way, even with their history.

"Aha, open mouth, insert foot here eh." Jack diverts her eyes and rubs the back of her neck. Jacob's expression is neutral but he's honestly never seen Miranda flirt so effortlessly. It was like flawless deliverance even HE might have blushed.

Samara and Thane both now have their eyes on Jack who obviously looks like she's talked herself right into an awkward situation. "If I didn't know any better," Samara takes the lead. "I would have to agree, Samara. I have never seen Jack look so ....flushed." "You know, Thane, you and I both. You and I both." Samara coins her barely half smile and deems it cute. "What do you think they were talking about?" "Don't know," Thane replies, "But it's having somewhat of an effect on Taylor I would presume." "Yes, I see. If I didn't have the code, you know, I'm positive I'd turn him down as well." Samara jokes. Thane cheers' her.

"Uh, Grunt-what do you think you're doing?" Shepard steps up to the Krogan who had just recieved a glass of wine from Feron. "What're you talking about..." Grunt says shrugging his shoulders, genuinly dumbfounded. "Feron? He's underage." "Grunt? We'rent you just birthed I dunno two months ago. You're just a baby! Guys, tellim. Tellim he's just a baby." She takes Grunts glass away trying to entice the crew but unsuccessful. 

Tali walks over casually sipping her wine from her straw, "Sheparrrrd, let it go, he's a part of the crew. Besides, it's not like you're his mother." Takes another sip, and her body movement stiffens and she stops swaying on heels. "...Are you?"

"Shepard? Did you forget that we just did my right of passage? How could you forget, you DID headutt a Krogan. Nice Krogan balls by the way." Secretly Grunt wondered if Shepard DID forget BECAUSE of the headbutt. 

"You did...what, Shepard?" Liara looks at Shepard, eyes wide and intrigued.

Shepard couldn't help but sheepishly look back at Liara.

"I, did." She reconfirmed. He then pounds his fists together. "Shepard even has a mate request. I'm so glad I didn't destroy you. Wonder what other shenanigans we can get into eh, Shepard. Does EVERYONE who hangs out with you typically get shot at?"

Shepard quickly handed him back his glass. "Ok! Ok..." She puts her palms in the air. "...Well. I sort of am you know." She looks at Tali. "Technically, I DID birth you." Looks back at Grunt who frowns profusely.

"I mean really Shepard, did you even THINK about talking that sort of thing over with Liara before making that decision." Garrus cooly sipped his wine. Liara stood smiling, patiently waiting to hear what Shepard had to rebut with. 

"Uh. Of course I did." All eyes on Shepard. "And uh, I knew, totally knew, she would approve. Why else would I have done it. I don't make these kinds of decisions without...without Liara's consent and approval for NO reason...Liara..."

"Is standing right here, and Liara can talk for herself thank you very much." Liara cuts in. Since the days of Saren she's been finding her sarcastic and cynical side, it's been rather cute for Shepard to witness. But now Shepard was finding her cues these days to be so on point it made her nervous. Not that she didn't already make her nervous. Gosh, it was that caressing voice, her button nose and gorgeous eyes. And the way she carried herself with such grace and poise. 

"...Hey...guys...I'm an adult by the way. And thanks for asking." Grunt growls throwing back his wine like it was apple juice. 

"Uh, Grunt, for an 'adult' Krogan you sure are drinking your wine like it wasn't gonna jackhammer your skull by morning." Shepard says trying to divert the attention. "It's not applejuice, you know. This? Can be LE-THAL." 

Liara lets a small laugh escape as she messes Shepards hair. "There you go, Champ. Open mouth, insert foot here." She laughs sipping her wine daintily. "And Grunt? Sheps right, you know. The whole point of wine is to taste it, admire it. Dwell on it. It's more of like a hobby. Just try not to follow in Sheps-" She points to Shepard with her eyes, "-footsteps when it comes to this kind of hobby anyways." She recites staring at her wine, swishing it around in her glass. 

"Hey. I can drink-----in moderation." Shepard lies. 

The crew laughs. "What? The odacity, and after everything I've done for you. I have a half a mind to throw this wine in your face. All of you!" She pretends to be mad and walks away taking a sip of her wine.


End file.
